fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Land 2
Sky Land 2 Sky land 2 is the 2nd stage of the sky land series. Trivia *All the enemies in this stage uses thunder attacks. *All the enemies here have different heads and species. *All the enemies in this stage are big. *The Yellow Boss Coconut Germ have beaten the lowest AGI in the game (1-1) and along with the Ice Castle Boss, have the largest LP in the game. Enemies Yellow Big Box Cactus LP: 99,999 AT: 1-19 AGI: 30-40 Range: Infinity Strenght: Freeze (time -90%) Thunder (AT -95%) Weakness: Physical (AT +50) LV: 88 EXP: 1,600 Gold: 2,000 Drops: Topaz 7 (6.6666666%) Attack: yellow thunder Head colour: FFFF00 Body colour: B6FF00 Movement: none About This enemy may be really dangerous due to their imense LP, low AGI and semi-high attack damage, but poison should work well against them, and their HIGH physical weakness can be exploited, and the player should try to kill them to get the topaz 7. The thunders travel fastly, every time it hit a wall have a 40% chance of piercing it, or else it will have 2% chance of bouncing if touch the edge or the ground, or else it will vanish. White Big Shield Spider LP: 36,000 AT: 1-7 AGI: 40-55 Range: 38 Strenght: Freeze (time -10%) Thunder (AT -10%) Weakness: Poison (AT and time +25%) LV: 86 EXP: 850 Gold: 600 Drops: Diamond 7 (1%) Attack: blue needle Head colour: FFFFFF Body colour: 00A5A5 Movement: jumping About These enemies are a nuisance, in the 5th screen they will be found in an immense swarm of 96, but are weak to poison, and they can also fall in those 'holes' like the previous stage and die in less than 2s. Their needles travel at medium speed and pierce the ground. Green Big Castle Digger LP: 70,000 AT: 1-13 AGI: 30-35 Range: 180 Strenght: Physical (AT-5) Weakness: Fire (AT +10%) Thunder (AT +15%) Ice (AT +40%) LV: 87 EXP: 1,000 Gold: 800 Drops: Periodot 7 (1.8%) Attack: Yellow mine Head colour: 89FF77 Body colour: FF6A00 Movement: in this stage they can hang from the floating platforms and dig into the ground About These enemies have different AI from the other diggers, when they are hanging, they will never go up, and when they are in the floor, they tend to be digging about 90% of the time, and they also only attack when they are digging, the mine is shot from below the ground and goes up slowly, can home into the players from a VERY short range and vanish about 0.2s when reach the air. Yellow Boss Coconut Germ LP: 250,000 AT: 1-4 AGI: 1-1 Range: infinity Strenght: Freeze (time -100%) Ice (slow immune) Weakness: Thunder (AT +80%) LV: 89 EXP: 10,000 Gold: 7,777 Drops: Quick's card 7 (5%) Attack: translucent yellow needle Head colour: FFFD8C Body colour: 475299 Movement: flying About WHOA! this boss AGI is 1-1! so this means'' FIFTY SHOTS PER SECOND! and 'cannot''' be slowed down! so a high level purple crystal mixed with a high level black crystal are required, or you will be obliterated, even through, with his thunder weakness, a single Indra arrow can kill him in 1-hit, and this boss also have a different AI that he tend to stay VERY close to the ground, most of times, close enough to even a boxer can easily hit him. The attacks travel at medium speed and can bounce of the ground twice, after bouncing 2 times, if they touch the ground again, they vanish. Category:Stick Ranger Stages